Shallow
by presiousca
Summary: [SHORTFIC] Dia mencium bibirku setelah aku menonjok wajahnya. CHANBAEK! MATURE! INC!


Tangannya berada di pinggangku, erat mencengkeram sambil tak hentinya mengejar kenikmatan yang sudah sejak satu jam lalu belum dia dapat.

Nafasnya sesekali menyapu pipi kiriku. Hembusannya teramat panas namun membelai kulitku nyaman. Aku rasa dia juga menciumku, walau cuma sepintas tapi itu nyata.

"Baekhyun..." panggilnya sesekali, diantara dorongan-dorongan panas yang terasa semakin dalam dan terburu.

Aku menoleh sedikit, bibir kami hampir bertemu. Aku terengah, dia juga terengah.

Namun ajaibnya, saat sorot kami bertemu, senyuman kami saling mengembang. Tak bisa kuhindari, aku kejar bibirnya dengan haus dan penasaran. Aku gigit daun kemerahan itu sampai dia mendesis.

Seringainya mengembang saat dia berhasil menyentuhku disana. Aku terpejam dengan bibir terbuka sambil menyebut namanya. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Aku keluar," ucapnya tipis tepat ditelingaku.

Aku semakin mengejar bibirnya meskipun tubuhku didorongnya habis-habisan.

"Chanyeol...ahh."

Chanyeol, aku sebut namanya juga di dalam hati. Jantungku berdebar cepat sekali. Rasanya sudah seperti ia bisa berlari dengan kaki. Nafasku semakin terputus, tersengal di tenggorokan. Chanyeol menarik pinggangku dengan kuat untuk melawan dorongannya.

Aku terpejam merasakan pelepasanku yang ketiga. Dia keluar di dalam tubuhku. Seperti biasa, sangat banyak dan dia tak pernah lupa untuk menciumi bahu, tengkuk lalu mencari bibirku sesudahnya.

Chanyeol.

Pria tiga puluh delapan tahun yang sudah setahun belakangan menjadi pelarianku. Menjadi tempatku bermimpi seandainya di dunia ini hanya ada aku dan dia.

Padahal, pertemuan kami bisa dibilang sangatlah...cadas.

Saat itu aku sedang muak dengan yang terjadi di rumahku dan memutuskan untuk lari ke Shallow Club. Disana, aku menari bersama gadis-gadis mabuk. Sesekali aku juga menyalurkan bakatku dalam mengolah musik elektro di atas panggung.

Ya. Terkadang aku bisa menjadi brengsek, kadang juga aku bisa jadi idola. Tapi, aku pikir aku bisa jadi dua-duanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Dulu aku dan pria yang sedang memelukku erat ini tidak saling kenal. Tidak saling sapa. Tidak saling tahu keberadaan satu dan lainnya.

Kami asing satu sama lain.

Tapi entah bagaimana aku tahu, setiap aku datang ke Club, dia juga selalu ada di sana. Duduk di kursi nomer 6, dengan beberapa botol Jagermeister dan beberapa wanita penghibur. Chanyeol lebih sering mengenakan kemeja putih. Dia suka menggulung lengannya karena mungkin wanita-wanita yang menempel padanya harus ditangani.

Itu pemandangan yang biasa.

Yang aneh adalah, dia seringkali tertangkap basah sedang menatapku yang sibuk menari dan bercanda dengan para gadis. Itu terjadi berkali-kali dan kecurigaanku membesar setiap kali aku tangkap basah dia yang sedang menontonku dengan dahi mengerut.

Lama-kelamaan mengganggu juga.

"_Apa? Kau punya masalah denganku?" _

Itulah kalimat pertama yang kuajukan segera setelah jarak kami terpangkas habis. Seorang pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun yang berani-beraninya menantang seorang pria matang. Itu aku. Yang pada suatu malam memutuskan untuk mendatangi dan menantangnya berkelahi.

Dia menunduk sambil tersenyum tenang. Dia tidak tersulut sedikitpun dengan tatapanku yang keras mengutuknya. Dia sangat hangat dan tenang. Itu menyebalkan.

"_Ya. Kau jelas membawaku dalam masalah."_

Aku terbengong setelah dia menjawab. Aku ingat kami tak saling kenal dan tak pernah ada urusan apa-apa. Lalu sekarang dia menuduhku membawakan masalah untuknya. Betapa lancang!

"_Aku punya tiga gadis seksi di sekitarku tapi yang ada di mataku hanya kau. Aku bahkan terus membayangkan tubuh telanjangmu ada di bawahku. Menurutmu itu bukan masalah?"_

Satu tahun lalu, dia mengatakannya dengan sangat percaya diri. Dan kau tahu apa? Aku menonjok wajahnya sampai bibir Chanyeol berdarah. Belum puas disitu, aku tendang tulang keringnya sekali. Dia tersungkur jatuh sambil meringis pedih.

Payah! Ejekku kala itu.

Tapi dengan cepat dia bangkit dan menyergap kedua tanganku, tubuhku, bibirku.

Dia menciumku, di bibir, malam itu juga setelah aku menonjok wajahnya sampai aku bisa merasakan darah di bibir Chanyeol berada di lidahku. Kami nyatanya bukan hanya berciuman biasa. Kami bercumbu.

Dia menyeringai licik.

"_Sekarang kau dan aku sama-sama berada dalam masalah."_

Ejeknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Club bersama tiga orang pengawalnya yang garang itu.

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa perkelahian itu akan membawaku ke titik ini. Ke titik dimana aku sangat mendambakan sorot mata yang dulunya ku benci. Dan selalu haus dengan kecupan-kecupan yang bibir lancang itu jatuhkan di kulitku.

Chanyeol rupanya lebih mengerikan daripada heroin.

Dia jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu.

...

_Tell me somethin', Boy_

_Are you happy in this modern world?_

_Or do you need more?_

_Is there sometin' else your searching for?_

_..._

"Ibu bisa menikah dengan pria manapun! Pendapatku tidaklah begitu penting! Aku mau pulang!"

Huh, aku muak!

Malam ini aku dipaksa berdandan serapi mungkin demi menghadiri kencan buta yang sudah Ibu jadwalkan. Sudah entah keberapa kalinya aku harus ikut duduk bersama Ibu dan mengobrol bersama pria yang katanya akan menjadi kandidat ayah tiriku.

Sudah berapa pula pria yang aku katai 'tidak cocok menjadi Ayah tiriku' hanya agar Ibuku tidak menikah lagi.

Ya kau benar...kencan buta ini bukan untukku tapi ibuku.

"Hanya kali ini saja, _please?_" pintanya sambil meremas jemariku penuh harap, "kau harus ada disini. Dia pria spesial."

Ibuku menyayangiku, dia sangat menyayangiku. Tapi semakin aku dewasa, semakin aku tahu bagaimana wataknya. Dia bukan seorang Ibu yang akan aku khawatirkan masa tuanya. Dia bukan sosok yang seperti itu.

Dia...dia hanya perduli dengan uang.

Aku malah berharap kalau kami tidak saling perduli. Tapi bagaimana? Aku satu-satunya yang dia punya dan perjuangkan selama ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Ibu berdiri tegak. Aku mendongak melihat senyumnya yang seolah sedang menyambut seseorang. Aku ikuti arah pandangnya ke pintu masuk restaurant. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat kulihat, ada Chanyeol di disana.

Dia berdiri mematung dengan wajah tak terbaca. Pakaiannya rapi sekali. Dia mengenakan jas yang sangat pas membalut bahu lebarnya itu. Aku terkesima. Tapi tentu tak berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutku yang perlahan mulai tumbuh.

Dia...dia yang akan menjadi kandidat Ayah tiriku?

Aku bergeming dan membuang tatapanku ke meja makan. Bisa kudengar langkahnya semakin dekat. Jantungku berdebar makin kencang. Entah kenapa perasaanku sangat buruk, terasa sangat takut.

Padahal aku tahu, aku hanya tinggal bilang bahwa dia tidak cocok menjadi Ayah tiriku. Dia seorang gay. Itu terdengar sangat mudah dan seharusnya memanglah mudah. Tapi membayangkan untuk mengucapkannya di depan ibuku, aku tak bisa.

Aku tidak bisa merendahkan pria yang aku cintai.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," sambut Ibu dengan begitu ramahnya.

Dan saat sosok itu duduk di kursi seberangku, aku seperti ditembak mati.

"Baekhyun, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia-" Ibuku entah kenapa memotong ucapannya sendiri seolah apa yang akan dia katakan adalah sebuah kabar duka.

Aku menatapnya pelan. Entah kenapa dia mulai menangis dan menarikku untuk dipeluk.

"Ibu memang bukan Ibu yang baik untukmu, Baekhyun."

Ucapnya lagi kali ini sudah benar menangis. Aku tak bisa balas memeluknya. Tubuhku kaku. Aku bingung sekali. Tapi yang jelas, bisa kurasakan Chanyeol menatapku juga dari sana.

Dia menontonku selayaknya setahun lalu di Shallow Club, seolah aku adalah masalah terbesarnya.

"Ibu banyak berbohong soal Ayah kandungmu karena masa lalu kami yang sangat berat. Tapi demi membesarkanmu, kami sepakat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami."

Aku tersedak nafasku sendiri. Aku tentu tidak salah dengar.

"Beri salam kepada Ayah kandungmu, Baekhyun."

...

_Im off the deep end_

_Watch as i dive in_

_I'll never meet the ground_

_Crash through the surface, where they cant hear us_

_We're far from the shallow now_

_..._

_._

_._

**_End_**

Kenapa yah kalo abis denger lagunya Lady Gaga tuh...aya-aya wae.

Dulu WCWT abis denger lagu Million Reason. Sekarang Shallow.

Tuman.


End file.
